


The Heart of the Mafia

by OGCookies15, summer_rainxx



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Older Siblings Wilber Soot and Technoblade, Parental Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OGCookies15/pseuds/OGCookies15, https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_rainxx/pseuds/summer_rainxx
Summary: Sleepy Bois Inc are members of one of the most known Mafia's in the country (except for Tommy), rival to Dream's Mafia. Jschlatt works for Dream due to a massive debt, and Tubbo has yet to meet Tommy and develop a friendship.(I apologize for the not-so-descriptive summary, as this is my first work on Archive. More descriptions to come!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy's perspective. Aftermath of him getting bullied.
> 
> This work can be found on Wattpad as well (co-author's username is MabelMaclian)

‘Shit. Fuck.’  
Drops of blood seep down from the newly made cut, hidden by his hair. He rummaged frantically through his book bag. Shit, where is it? He paused as he heard his phone scream at him to pick up. Wilbur’s name popped up on the homescreen, yet he chose to ignore it. Bad decision. But he couldn’t pick up now; not while he couldn’t find his facade. Too worked up towards his current predicament, he was unable to hear the sounds of a car coming up from behind him. Phil’s car. Just as Tommy turned, he was face to face with his older brother, reaching to pull him into his tight embrace.  
“Where the hell have you--” Wilbur paused as he began to stare at the crimson-colored liquid trickling down the younger's face. Worry and fury clouded the older’s mind as his face turned stone cold. Tommy shrank while his brother’s face darkened. ‘Now I’ve really done it’ the blond thought. Those bastards must’ve taken my makeup, my only cover up. Phil emerged out of the van, followed by Techno. They both took a second to take in the younger’s current state while their faces turned similar to Wilbur’s. Although there was one crucial aspect between the twins' similar looks-- Techno’s conveyed a sense of hell freezing over. Wilbur’s expression just confirmed there was no excuse to get out of this situation.  
There was no conversation exchanged when Phil dragged Tommy hastily, but cautiously, into the van. The silence remained deafening throughout the ride home yet the family’s exchange of looks revealed all the blonde needed to know. “Care to explain what happened?” Phil finally demanded. Tommy could tell by the tone of his voice that he wasn’t giving him a choice.  
“Uhh, well you see--”  
“Toms are you alright?” Wilbur called out as he stepped into the room, arms full of first-aid supplies and a glass of water.  
“I’m fine, really, I--”  
“How long has this been going on?!” Techno interrupted.  
“Boys, let him talk!” Phil reasoned. They all stared at him in nearly awkward silence.  
“It’s fine, I just- I uhm... hit my head...” he replied. Unamused gazes were returned to that comment. He mentally cursed at himself.  
“Tommy, do you really think we’re that fucking dense?” Wilbur remarked as Phil starts to address his wound while he waits for a response from his youngest son.  
The blonde let out an exaggerated sigh, knowing he’d have to admit it now. “Look, I wasn’t paying much attention, and I got jumped. That’s all that fucking happened. Can I go?” They all share a glance while their faces seem to darken twice as much. ‘Damn, Tommy forgot how their faces could get like that.’ “Did you notice anything about these people in particular?” Techno nearly interrogates, ignoring his last response to leave the room. The pinkette had been quiet for some time, and Tommy was sure that was never a good sign. His expression remained unreadable. Tommy shook his head, meekly replying no. The blonde quickly attempted to leave the room however was stopped in his tracks by the brunette. Wilbur stares at him then suddenly pulls him into a hug to keep him close. The youngest attempts to escape but fails to do so. Instead he accepts his fate and lets his family clean up his cuts.  
Suddenly, a man walks into the room not wasting a moment. “Sir, we have a slight problem,” he replies. The father’s face changes abruptly to discontent as he briskly walks towards the door. “I’ll be back soon, take care of Tommy!” he orders the twins. ‘For a second I almost forgot what it’s like to have a normal family’ he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First it starts in Wilbur's perspective as they deal with Mafia business. Then the chapter continues to Tommy's perspective at school
> 
> This chapter is pretty much a flashback (happens before the first chapter). Sorry if there is any confusion. 
> 
> This work can be found on Wattpad as well (co-author's username is MabelMaclian)

As if the sun wasn’t his first wake-up call, the alarm abruptly shattered any amount of sleep he had left. Wilbur groaned as he quickly shot up to shut off his alarm and glanced down at his little brother curled up beside him. The brunette smirked as an idea came across his mind. He quickly grabbed his phone just in time to take a photo.   
“What the hell are you doing?” Tommy called out as he stirred awake, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. With a sly expression, Wilbur held his hands up in the air. “Not doing nothin”, he responded. Tommy knew that was a fucking lie. The blonde made an attempt to wrestle the phone from his brother, yet he failed so miserably.   
Phil came in to his boys fighting on the floor for the phone. “What are you doing?” he chuckled after he pried open the door. The boys looked at him for a slight second, then focused back onto the task at hand. Techno walked into the room soon after Phil questioned the boy's little war. “Anyone got popcorn?” he replied, nearly chuckling at his own humour. In a flash the pinkette felt a pillow thrown against his face, Tommy suddenly standing. Wilbur’s twin slowly turned his gaze to the youngest, and threw the pillow right back. He then took a step forward but the father stepped in. “That’s enough for now boys, time to get ready,” he acknowledged while leaving the room. Techno soon followed as well as Wilbur.   
The twins headed down the stairs, lightly shoving each other as they took each step. Tommy followed them, staring into the abyss of his own thoughts. The brunette felt conflicted on whether to interrupt, but eventually conceived to let it be. Waffles were already set on the kitchen table as the blonde ran to his seat. After they finished their short meal, the youngest ran to grab his book bag while the other three slowly headed out the door. Tommy tucked his ruby necklace into his shirt just before he walked out of the car. The brunette twin swiftly grabbed his arm before he could get far. “Be safe Toms,” he reminds with a softened look. He gives a nod and finally exits the vehicle.   
Wilbur adjusted his thoughts to the next task at hand-- mafia business. A call came across the father’s phone and he immediately answered.   
“Do you have the client?” Phil sneered  
“Yes, but he doesn’t claim to know much about your boy” the man on the other line replied. Wil darkened at the thought. ‘How could someone have found out?’  
“Be there soon. I want him alive” he ordered as he left the call.   
The silence drowned the car once again, an uncomfortable feeling rising amongst the three. They knew they would need to do what had to be done.   
They finally came to a stop as they reached their destination. Grabbing their equipment from the trunk, the twins proceeded to enter the building along with their father close behind. Whatever soft expression they had from before was just long gone.   
“Where’s the client?” the leader demanded   
“Right this way sir” one of the men replied as he led the way. The brunette allowed his thoughts to cloud his mind while his cold appearance remained. ‘How the hell could he have figured out about him?’   
What felt like hours passed until they finally reached the interrogation room. The twins picked up their bats as Phil nodded to keep them on hand. Both Techno and Wil exchanged a smirk; they were looking forward to justice. There appeared a ragged worn-down man tied to a chair near the back of the room. ‘Funny, they went easy on him. His scars barely look severe’ Wil thought to himself. The man glanced toward their direction and laughed at their weapons of choice. ‘This man really isn’t willing to show any fear, is he?’   
“Well if it isn’t the one and only Watson family” he laughed maniacally, conveying a slight sense of fear but refusing to show more. “Tell me, how’s your little one doing? Was today a school day for--” In an instant the man was interrupted by a powerful punch delivered by Techno. Blood started to drip down his nose and lip as he stared back at the piglin hybrid. That feeling of hell had risen in Technoblade’s eyes, displaying no sign of mercy or discontent. “What do you know about Tommy?” he interrogated, crossing his arms. The man watched as the light glistened off of the family’s matching ruby accessories-- both Techno and Phil’s earrings, as well as Wilbur’s necklace.   
“About your little brother...Hmm, that’s an interesting question. How much do I know about the youngest descendant to the Watson Mafia name?” he replied, still attempting to convey no signs of fear. Will walked to stand beside the blade, holding his bat in loosely in his grip. His twin glanced over for a second, having forgotten how aggressive the brunette could become. He would realize that very quickly.   
The taller gave an evil smile towards the man’s direction, all of the mercy in his eyes long dissapeared. The man became a little frightful but remained seated in a calm and collective manner. “Kill me if you want. Torture as you please. The truth will come out eventually. You can’t protect him forever” he boldly declared, holding in a laugh. ‘That bastard.’ As the twins looked towards Phil, the leader gave them the nod. And just like that, the twins beat him to near death, leaving him to bleed out.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The school roared with excitement as the final bell had rung. Students sprung out of their seats right as his teacher yelled “Tommy Innit, I need to speak with you before you leave!” The halls were so chaotic that the blonde was surprised he heard what she said. Tommy rose from his seat and walked towards the teacher, half expecting he did something wrong. He made sure his ruby necklace was tucked in his shirt and wasn’t able to be seen in addition to his scars.   
“You wanted to speak to me Miss Puffy?” he asked, attempting not to sound as nervous as he felt. “I just wanted to check in on you. Has everything been alright?” she questioned with a sense of concern and curiosity. ‘About as good as it can normally be for a mafia family’ he thought to himself. ‘How the fuck could it be any better?’   
“Yeah, everything’s fucking-- sorry, everything’s fine Miss Puffy” he answered, almost forgetting he was talking to a teacher. Tommy had started to feel his head ache a bit but he was determined not to show it. “Are you sure, Toms?” she countered, almost wanting reassurance. He didn’t like having to lie to his favorite teacher, but what the hell was he supposed to say? Oh yeah, I have makeup in my book bag because I know once I walk through these doors I’ll be pounded to a pulp, but don’t worry because its fucking fine. “Yes, I’m sure” he nonchalantly answered.   
After he finished his conversation with his teacher, he promptly exited the room, looking both ways before continuing home. He passed by a couple kids in the hallways, one kid looking… like a weirdo. The boy was wearing a pair of overalls with bees stitched to the fabric, carrying a book bag that was covered with the same type of bug as well-- the pollinators accompanied by some flowers. Tommy shook his head and kept walking past, he had bigger issues to fret about. ‘Alright, please tell me I have my fucking makeup.’ Just as he’s about to search for it, he’s swept off his feet with a hard kick to the shin. He thought as he rolled his eyes, ‘at least it didn’t leave traces of blood this time,.’   
“And where the hell do you think you’re going, Innit?!” one of the kids taunted. Tommy’s blonde locks nearly drenched in mud, he fights the urge to push right back. ‘Tommy, don’t you fucking dare.’ “Remind us who your family even is?! Do you even have one at this point?!” “Of course I have a fucking family!” Tommy retorted, the blood boiling through his veins. ‘Calm down Tommy.’ “Well then where are they? Why are they not--” the hot headed blonde balled up his fists as he finally threw a punch. He couldn’t take it anymore.   
For the next couple minutes he fought with the bullies, yet since it was him against three others, he knew he wouldn’t have too much of a chance. Even with the training his pinkett brother had taught him. After a while they finally went off on their own and got bored of their own retailation. The not-so-blonde rose up, breathing heavily, and reached for his book bag. ‘Shit. Fuck.’


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur and Tommy spend some time together, but one of them keeps getting mysterious phone calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter rotates between Wilbur and Tommy's perspective a couple times :)

Wilbur snickers as he sees Tommy shoot out of his bed while he barges into his room, nearly giving the blond a heart attack. “Jesus fucking Christ Wil!” he shouts at the older. The brunette bursts out laughing as he plops down next to Tommy. “Relax bubs, just came in here to see if you wanted to hang out today.” Will takes a moment to look around at the chaotic amount of clothes on the floor. ‘Why does the kid have an unreasonable amount of red and white hoodies?’ He nearly laughed at the thought. Despite the fact that the other couldn’t hear his thoughts, the two exchanged a look as he put on one of the hoodies. The red and white sleeves surpassed his hands by a long shot. 

The brunette immediately thought back to when the younger was...well, younger. Tommy’s blonde locks shined in the reflection of the store lights. He skipped up to Phil and the twins, already wearing a similar oversized piece of clothing. When the blonde looked at Phil, he smiled down at the small boy and nodded to him. With a radiant everlasting smile, the kid jumped around victoriously. The twins laughed and high-fived him while he flapped his sleeves in the air-- as if he had wings. “Look dad, I’m just like you!” The father felt his heart melt as he cooed at his son, hugging him close. 

Will snapped out of it right as he felt something, or rather someone, grab at his beanie. ‘That little gremlin,’ he thought. He watched the younger with a scowling glare. The blond put the hat on while simply flipping him off; just as Will started chasing him. 

He caught up to Tommy shortly there after, tackling him to the ground. The older triumphantly stood back up while snatching his beanie back. After his brother had finished cursing him out, Will helped him back on his feet and they got into the car. They hadn’t quite decided where they were going, but Will figured they’d end up going to the arcade. Tommy reached for the aux cord, instantly blasting Hamilton music. They both exchanged a knowing look and started to scream the all the lyrics at the top of their lungs. Having already learned them by heart, they blasted the volume to the rooftops. With traffic as common as the clouds in the sky, they were able to reach the arcade in less time than they thought. 

Turning off the music, they both got out of the car and headed towards the entrance. WIlbur felt his phone buzz in his pocket and took it out. ‘Unknown number,’ the screen read. He promptly declined the call. ‘Might just be someone from work. I’ll check on it later.’ “You coming Will?” Tommy called out. The older realized his brother was already at the entrance, waiting for him. He ran to catch up to the younger, the two finally entering the arcade. Tommy’s eyes stared in awe of the mechanisms, not having been to an arcade in what felt like forever. Having already beaten his brother to the punch, the blonde dragged Will to one of the games, tokens in his other hand. He watched as the younger aggressively started, but barely lost. Wilbur chuckled, and Tommy just nonchalantly flipped him off. He started the game again. 

The brunette spaced out abruptly, the client’s words from a while back ringing through his ears. ‘The truth will come out eventually. You can’t protect him forever.’ The phrase forever seemed to echo through his mind, his smile steadily fading. A cold chill went down his spine at every echo. He didn’t want to imagine what would happen if--

‘Fuck yeah bitch!” Tommy cheered as he jumped victoriously. That seemed enough to snap Wil out of his subconscious. The people around them stared at the boys after noticing his choice of words. Once they looked away they couldn’t contain their laughter anymore, the younger nearly falling to the floor. “Can’t take you anywhere Toms” he chuckled, smiling fondly at the shorter. Wilbur felt a slight punch in the shoulder. “Is that all you--” he was cut off by the ring of his phone. It displayed an unknown number once again. The older’s face straightened as he declined the number. ‘Who the fuck could this number be?’ Whoever it was, he knew the odds were that it wasn’t anything good. “Hey, is everything alright?” Tommy questioned, worry evident on his face. 

He slapped on a fake smile, reassuring his younger brother. “Yeah, just Techno keeps calling” he replies as he rolls his eyes. “He’s so clingy.” Tommy snickers at the comment, not entirely believing it, but conceding from that conversation. ‘Hopefully he’ll buy that for now.’ 

Wilbur joins in and challenges him at a couple of other games, beating the younger at most of them. Being as short-tempered as he is, the younger crosses his arms as he refuses to play laser tag against him again. “Aw come on, one more time?” Will pleads, giving him the puppy dog eyes. “No, fuck you! I’m not losing again!” He decides to tease the younger further. “Aww, I can almost see your hair lighting on fire.” Tommy gives him a near-death stare, looking like he’s contemplating on whether to attempt to tackle him. Looking away, Will assumes he chose not to. 

Wilbur hears his phone ring another time, more chills going down his spine. Tommy stares at him in confusion and a little worry. He fiddles with his necklace yet makes sure it’s not visible to any wandering eyes. Will groans and turns to Tommy. “I’ll be right back, wait here.” He shuffles towards the bathroom. ‘Let’s just get this fucking over with already.’ 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It’s been only about a minute, yet it feels like forever. Tommy paces around the arcade, deciding to wander around. ‘Who the fuck keeps calling him?!’ the blond thought, staring into space. He looks toward the entrance to see two grown-ass men staring back at him. He doesn’t let his guard down, remembering what Techno had taught him. The taller of the two held a phone in his hand, putting it back in his pocket. The fire symbol on his white hoodie almost reflected the passive-aggressive look he gave Tommy. His glare turned into a small smirk as the younger just stared back in disgust and confusion. Although the other one was a bit shorter, he looked just as creepy. His colorful blue shirt contradicted his serious and secluded expression. The boy debated on what to do next. He had two options: he could walk quietly towards Will and alert him of the possible danger, or handle this on his own. And sure enough, the stubborn blonde made up his mind. 

“Hey there kid” the shorter stranger called out just after approaching him. ‘Holy shit, was this the right idea?’ He stood his ground as the two finally got closer. Refusing to show any sign of weakness, the gremlin glared menacingly-- or as menacingly as a 15 year old kid can appear. “You got anyone here with ya?” the taller questioned. The man’s cynical voice ringed through Tommy’s ears. ‘How the fuck do I respond to that?!’ “Fuck you, bitch!” he retorted, saying the words as soon as they appeared in his head. The two stared back in surprise and Tommy could tell he had caught them off guard. The black-haired dude rolled his eyes at the response. Annoyed, he made an attempt to grab the child’s arms. But almost as a reflex, the kid flips him off, both of his arms tight in the older’s grip and screams for his brother. 

Wilbur comes bursting out of the door, quickly scanning the room for Tommy. As soon as he catched a glimpse of what was happening, a fire erupted inside of him. A maniacal and darkened expression came across his face, his ruby necklace shining in the light of the machines. “What’s going on here fellas?” Will declares. An insane smirk danced across his face as he approached the men.  
Both exchanged a slightly panicked glance just before letting go of the child’s arms. ‘Did they recognize Wilbur from somewhere?’ “Now you see, gentleman” his brother continued. “We could do this the easy way--” he held up a bat in his hand as he gently swung it around. “Or the hard way. Your choice.” Tommy never really saw this side to his older brother-- the mafia part of him. The almost psychotic and aggressive side that the brunette attempted to hide from the younger. Tommy tried to hide the near fear in his eyes as one of his hands began to shake. He had seen his brother like this before when protecting him, he’d just never really gotten used to it. 

The two darted towards the door, knowing they were in deep shit. Wilbur hastily followed them until he felt a tug at his arm. “It’s not worth it, Wilby.” The blond thought maybe if he used his nickname, it might calm him down. And it worked. The dark exterior of his appearance began to fade as he wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him into a hug. “I’m sorry Toms, are you alright?” He nodded, knowing it was better to comfort his brother with a small lie.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Will enters the bathroom, he picks up his phone once more. ‘Alright, time to find out what the hell’s going on.’ He looks around to make sure nobody else, or little to no one else, is inside. The brunette adjusts his voice before  
answering the call, not knowing what he’ll walk into. The phone’s silent at first. Will expected nothing less. “What the fuck do you want?!” He stood still for a moment, then began to hear breathing sounds. ‘How fucking mature.’ He rolled his eyes as his irritated tone replied, “you’re messing with the wrong person.” Breathing sounds filled the call for a little longer before he finally hung up.  
Just as he was about to exit the bathroom, he heard a shout from a distance. “Wilbur!” The older one immediately turned to the door’s direction. Maybe it wasn’t as bad as he thought, but he had to make sure. Will walked towards the door at a fast pace, his concerned mind racing at every second. And as chaotic as he thought, there were two grown ass men attempting to take his little brother.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I’m fine, will you stop fucking asking that question?” At that moment, Tommy didn’t care whether he sounded irritated or not-- he just wanted his brother to stop asking. Although he started to slightly regret it as he looked at the concerned and almost hurt look Wilbur had. . 

“It’s just, you shouldn’t have had to see--” 

“See you acting like that?” the blonde interrupted. “Will, I’m not fucking 5 anymore! I can handle seeing your protective ass side.” 

The brunette goes silent for a while, turning the car around. The younger was confused, but he didn’t want to ask where they were going. The silence expanded for the rest of the car ride, until they reached a different destination. Just as the ice cream parlor came into view, Tommy’s face lit up, a smile finally appearing. Wilbur held in a chuckle as he glanced at his little brother’s reaction. “Same as usual then?” he asked. The boy nodded excitedly.  
The silence no longer darkened the car ride just after they bought their desserts. Wilbur turned on Hamilton once again, shouting the lyrics together. They both nearly neglected the incident for now, enjoying each other’s company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will post a new chapter at least every week, if not maybe one more a week!  
> This chapter was made mainly to show more of the light-hearted aspects of the family, and show the brother's bonds (mainly so it wasn't completely all angst XD)  
> Thank you all for the support, and if you have any comments or ideas, feel free to respond :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno checks on both Wilbur and Tommy, while Phil tends to some Mafia business against a growing rival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We apologize in advance for the shorter chapters, we promise we will try to make them longer as they start to get more interesting! 
> 
> This story is also available on Wattpad :)

“You alright kid?” Techno called out, abruptly stepping into his room. The older stood calm and collectively towards Tommy’s direction, harbouring a tiny, almost unrevealing aspect of concern. That was always one thing about the Blade; he could hide his concerns and his thoughts as easily as he could fight. And if there was one thing anybody knew about The Blade, it was his fighting abilities. Tommy had always admired his brother’s defensive skills, although there was no way in hell he would admit it. The blonde sat in the corner of his bed, his hair ruffled and his eyes light as an ocean’s surface. Earlier he had thrown on, thankfully not another hoodie, and slipped on some socks he found on the floor. 

“Yeah, why?” Tommy finally replied, after realizing the time he took to respond. Techno paused for a moment in silence, taking another step into the chaotic filth that was the blonde’s room. “Nothing, just wondering.” The younger fiddled with his necklace unknowingly, glancing down at the red hypnotic jewel. 

“You know, you should really get an earring one of those, like Phil and I have,” the pinkette exclaimed in response to his brother’s expressions. 

“It’d be harder to hide,” Tommy retorted, a little more defensive than he would’ve preferred. After a sudden sound of someone pacing, both boys looked towards the door to find their father running about the house. “Boys, I’ll be back in a bit, watch Tommy!” he called out just before exiting the house.   
Tommy didn’t think too much of it, that’s how it usually was. Phil would leave abruptly, sometimes with the twins, and they’d go tend to mafia business. He preferred not to ask questions and the others preferred if he didn’t. Although sometimes when the blonde got bored, he’d rummage through one of his older sibling’s phones to investigate; he couldn’t hide his increasing curiosity. Not that they needed to know how much their youngest had learned about their exceedingly dangerous workstyle. 

At the roar of the wind outside, he snapped back into reality. Realizing Techno had left the room, but unsure of when, he reached for his phone to find some sort of entertainment to cure his newly formed boredom. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
‘Well, might as well go check on the other one.’ the pinkette thought, almost knowing there was something troubling his twin. And he turned out to be right. Wilbur sat in a shadowed corner of the room, diligently watching his laptop screen. Thoughts of uncertainty and concern seemed to cloud the brunette's mind; his hair was as ruffled as his mind. Although he knew Techno had entered the room, he didn’t acknowledge him, fiercely typing on his laptop. 

“What? Can’t find time for your twin?”

“Fuck off, ‘m busy” 

The pinkette frowned, quickly closing the laptop. He shoved the brunette, making room for himself on the couch. Will rolled his eyes in annoyance and attempted to reopen the computer, right before Techno closing it and throwing it across the room. “Look, we’re worried about Tommy too, but you can’t be so hard on yourself” Techno rationalized. Finally looking up, Wilbur exchanged a look with his brother. Knowing what his response would be, he attempted to speak first, but was silenced in the process. 

“Don’t tell me it wouldn’t have scared the shit out of you if the roles were fucking reversed.”

“Well there would’ve been more blood--” 

“Don’t start on the fucking ‘blood for the blood god’ shit” Will inturrupted, smirking at his retort. Techno laughed, as he felt a slight punch in the shoulder. The concerning look in his brother’s eyes nearly disappeared for a moment, only to slowly seep back once again. The brunette turned away from his brother, staring into the abyss. Techno shoved him in the shoulder. 

“What the fuck?!” Will shouted, shoving him right back. 

“Hey, it worked.”

“Well how does this work for you?” The taller twin kicked Techno, pushing him off the couch and just a couple feet away from him. Aggression and competition overtook the hybrid, running straight toward the other twin. Wilbur, the concern disappearing with a new fierceful gaze, charged back towards his brother. Techno made the first punch, Wilbur immediately blocking him. ‘Will was always good at defense rather than--’ His own thoughts were caught off guard by a swift kick to the leg, but not enough force to knock him down. The pinkette led with a couple hits, nearly hitting the other off balance. The fight continued for a couple minutes til they heard a louder blonde screaming in the background. 

“Can you people be fucking quiet for 10 minutes while I watch Frozen?! Jesus fucking Christ” the kid screeched, obnoxiously (but purposely) slamming the door just after screaming. The twins exchanged an immediate look of both confusion and surprise. Immediately after doing so, they fell to the floor, unable to contain their laughter anymore. Remnants of worry and unsettling anxiety were nowhere to be found, the shards of feelings now torn away from Wilbur in that moment. 

“Wait, did he just say he was watching--” 

“Oh yes he did” Techno replied, smirking, knowing what Will was about to plan next. 

And just as he had predicted, the little gremlin was being dragged by his ankles, shrieking in protest. The brunette, having an evil look in his eye, just simply smiled at his brothers as he plopped Tommy down on the couch. “What, you think I was going to let you watch fucking Frozen without me?” The other twin rolled his eyes at the comment, but laughed anyways. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil jumped out of the car, accidentally slamming the door a little more violently than he wished. His wings remained at a constant, slightly revealing position as he finally entered the building. “Sir--” 

“This better be good news, mate” the mafia leader remarked. Unpleasantness and discontent filled the void of his mind, distracting him from agonizing about his youngest son. His mind attempted to cast itself to the concept, but he’d always snap himself back to reality. As much as he would like to think like a father right now, he couldn’t. He couldn’t allow himself to be distracted, not with the green boi and his band of corrupted minds waltzing around his territory. 

The man that was just in front of Philza, swiped his key card, unlocking yet another door. There was always the necessary need for precaution in this business. After what seemed like hours of unnecessary walking, the men and him finally reached the main room. There was no shred of light to be seen around most of the perimeter, the dark walls casting over every inch of undecorative space. The men stood around him in silence, the only noises being the swift footsteps across the silver alloy of the flooring at every step. 

“So, what’ve we got?” the mafia leader declared, cutting away at the quietness of everyone around him. One of the men passed a folder to the other. ‘Oh for fuck’s sake.’ He was hoping he had been called because they had found more information. Although based on the size of the folder, they didn’t have much intel. His eyes slightly glared with aggression, his ruby earring shining almost in response. 

“Sir, we don’t know much. We might be--”   
“Don’t start with the might, start with the know” Phil countered, interrupting him midway through his sentence. He could tell it caught the man off guard, but only for a moment. “We know that Dream has created a mafia with limited resources, not to mention with little to no members. Although, we have now learned of his increase in such resources and members since last week.” Phil sighed at his response. ‘That tells us nothing, we need a better plan.’ He slowly paced back and forth, keeping his thoughts consistent and to himself. The others glanced at one another, unsure of whether to ask or stand there. “Do we know anything specific?” One of the men took a lengthy stare at the folder’s contents. Although the longer the man stared, the more certain he was of his answer. 

“Dream has been spotted in a few locations around town, connecting to this place here,” the man finally responded, handing the folder over to Phil. The mafia leader scanned it, not forewarning any hint of concern or surprise. Phil knew how Dream operated, he wasn’t going to let anything startle him. Receiving a worried look from the men around him, the leader realized he’d been accidentally giving the look again. The glare was almost a trademark for the Watson’s-- both the twins had it, and he assumed Tommy did-- he’d never bothered to check. Phil wasn’t sure if it was because of his age, or because he’s his youngest son. Whether or not the blonde had it, the distinct, menacing, cold-hearted expression was significant towards the twins and their father. 

The winged-leader managed to separate from his previous thoughts, realizing one thing: he needed to take care of Dream, and he needed to do it soon. Before it got out of hand. Before he wouldn’t be able to take care of it. Before he found out about Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will continue to post at least one chapter per week, but with spring break coming up hopefully more!!
> 
> This one is more of a "filler chapter", but it will start to get more interesting shortly. 
> 
> Thank you all for the support, and if you have any comments or ideas or anything at all, feel free to respond :)


End file.
